Up, Down, All Around! (Episode)
Up, Down, All Around! is the 2nd episode of season 3, 92nd episode overall. Plot Bear receives a package in the mail and delivers it to Ojo, which Bear opens it revealing a lot of things from the Woodland Valley Gift Shop, and Ojo decided to make a fish with two shapes. When he leaves, Bear uses a word theme and a song, and even a thinking segment with children. When it's over, Bear thinks if we had fun during motion, then encounters Pip and Pop in the living room, showing Bear his projects: a lion, a clam (just like what I gave it), and even a cube made out of heavy metal, and Pop made a slinky and a bouncing ball, and Bear doesn't understand what those made of, and noticing the slinky had gone away, and Pip and Pop follow the slinky with a bouncing ball, then Bear heads upstairs after hearing a single laugh and sings our short music number in the Upstairs Hallway, then meets Shadow in the west hallway, and then tells Bear a song "The Bear Went Over the Mountain". This song itself is repeated from "Raiders of the Lost Cheese". After that, Bear thinks Shadow if the other mountain at the end was stupendous, and Bear heads to the bedroom, revealing Treelo finishing creating a new project: a pillow tower (just like Ojo made), and Bear thinks that pillow tower creation is super, and Bear sends them downstairs to see what projects are made of, except Pip and Pop following a slinky with a bouncing ball. Then Bear encounters Luna about the "Up, Down, All Around!" projects were made. Songs *What's in the Mail, Today? (song) (Short Version, Songs by Dave Kinnoin and Peter Lurye) *Up, Down, All Around! (Songs by Brian Woodbury, Score by Rob Curto and Julian Harris) *The Bear Went Over the Mountain (Sung by Shadow) Goofs At the beginning of the episode, the mailbox's flap is already pulled down. In a camera close-up of this shot, the mailbox's flap is pulled back up. Bear's Sense of Smell At the beginning, Bear smelled like Fish Food, and fish even live in the water. Shadow's Appearance Upstairs Hallway with House on Antique Table and Two Tiny Portraits Hanging on the Wall In Other Languages *Up, Down, All Around! (Episode)/In Other Languages Media Release *All Kinds of Signs and Geography Credits * Up, Down, All Around! (Episode Credits) Gallery * Up, Down, All Around! (episode)/Gallery Disney Junior DVD Releases * Opposites * Greatest Hits: Vol. 1 (Disc 3) * Past, Present and Future * All Kinds of Signs and Geography (Disney Junior Version) * 100th Episode Celebration (Disney Junior Version) Outtakes Up, Down, All Around! (Outtakes) Quotes * Up, Down, All Around! (Episode Quotes) Transcript * Up, Down, All Around! (Episode Transcript) References * "All Star" - Smash Mouth Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes in 1999 Category:Season 3 Episodes with a Production Code Category:Episodes in July Category:Episodes in Playhouse Disney's Premiere Marathon